Conventional practice includes equipping flat plate connectors with a detector of the presence or end of travel of the flat plate. This kind of detector proves necessary in order to position with precision the contact regions of the flat plate, such as a magnetic board, in connection with the contacts associated with the connector.
Applicant FR 2 714 534 discloses, for example, a connector comprising a pair of end-of-travel contacts on a single tape roll.
In this embodiment, the flat plate is configured so as to move one of detector bars toward the other as the plate travels forward on the connector, the end of travel of the flat plate occurring when the bars make mechanical and electrical contact.
When the flat plate is withdrawn, the bars are returned elastically to their initial positions, in which they are separated from each other. However, the distance separating the two bars cannot be maintained with great precision, in particular when the elastic return force changes after many uses. This automatically produces uncertainty as regards the distance over which the flat plate must travel in order to bring about the contact of the two bars. The positioning of the flat plate in relation to the contactors of the connector thus remains imperfect.